The things I do for you
by Shuurei
Summary: etou... hakkai is already fed up of being the nanny of the group. He felt like he wasn't appreciated. na~ just read it. its sanzoxhakkai. ^_^


: The things I do for you : 

Iyaaa~ I should be reading my Operating System Book and not doing this. 

Disclaimer: Gensoumaden Saiyuki belongs to Minekura-sensei. I just borrowed them without permission to make this fanfic for the sxh fans. The things I do for them. hehehehehehe   
Saa~ minna, otanoshimi ne~.   


In Heaven, the goddess of Mercy and Jiroushin were playing shougi. Suddenly the goddess laughed "The dormant volcano is about to erupt" she announced.   
A confused Jiroushin looked up "What volcano?" 

_The things Hakkai do to you all… the entertainment you guys give me by just living the way you are..._

The Sanzou-ikkou was staying in a house just behind the owner's house. They were told that their son and his family used to live there before they transferred to another place. Now the house is only used 3 times a year when their son and his family would visit them that's why the owner was more than happy to let the travelers used them. 

Gojyo was the first one who was through eating his lunch so he lazily leaned on his chair, took a cigarette and lit it up. He cursed floridly when there was no fire coming from his lighter.   
"Oi! Hakkai" he said "Could you please do something with the flint?" he asked before shoving it right beside Hakkai's plate.   
Instead of his usual positive answer, Hakkai just nodded which is strange if the half-bred demon was paying attention but he was already in a heated fistfight with Goku. Sanzo's eyes twitched and second later he pulled out his paper fan and whacked the duo. 

_The things you do to each other._

Hakkai sighed inwardly. His gaze fell on Gojyo's lighter and he frowned. 

_The things you made me do for all of you._

His redhead friend didn't know the difficulty of looking for a flint of his favorite lighter. He could have brought a new lighter for his friend but he knew that the aforementioned damage lighter is his favorite. He was even more irritated when he noticed the dirt and stain on Goku's shirt. He'll be having difficulty getting rid of those. He was even more pissed when Sanzo whacked their heads for n times. The Blondie monk never underwent the suffering of listening to all their whines and taking care of their lumps after the monk hit them. The three never had any idea what he is going through. 

_The things I do for all of you…_

"Stop that this instant" he shouted in a forceful cold voice, his hand landed hard on the table making the dishes rattle. All three looked at the royally pissed off Hakkai. All of them were wondering where did the calm Hakkai go? And why is he replaced by the fuming green-eyed demon.   
Hakkai's eyes raked them. "I already have enough" he told them "You all don't know how difficult it is to fixed a lighter, to get rid of the dirt and stains from the shirts and to take care of lumps".   
His eyes looked at Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo. "You don't know how difficult it is for me to do everything alone except for fighting that is! The least you can do is help me or better yet do whatever chores you can do". The three remained silent, their face expressionless. 

"I am not a servant!" the green-eyed demon announced then continued with his voice hurting but acid "but you're treating me like one. You are getting abusive of my kindness. If you can't do the chores then the least you can do is appreciate my efforts. Is that too heavy for you?" 

_The words I yearned to hear from all of you…_

His question was greeted by silence. 

"This is stupid" he muttered and walked out from the house with the door slamming hard. The three were dumbfounded to say the least and they stared in an owlish manner at Hakkai's empty seat. What just happened few seconds ago? Did it really happen? Did Hakkai really blow his top? 

_The things you do for all of us…_

"Che" Sanzo murmured before he went to his room. A sad Goku went to his own room also while Gojyo stayed behind, smoking after finding a box of match. He looked at his lighter then reached for it, his intention of fixing it by himself was clear. 

_The things you do for me…_

"Itte" Goku cried out for nth times as the needle pricked his finger. He was mending his shirts and gods his stitches were bad. Mending shirts was so difficult, he thought. It was easy when he looked at Hakkai every time he was doing it or perhaps Hakkai made it look easy. 

_The things you do for me…_

Sanzo was undisturbed by Hakkai's outburst. 

He folded the newspaper furiously and slammed it on the table after realizing that he has been reading the same sentence for god knows how many times. Hakkai's announcement of him being not a servant but is treated like one played in his mind over and over again. 

_The things you do for me… the words I wanted to hear from your lips…_

On second thought, he was disturbed more than he wanted to show. 

It was already near 7 in the evening when Gojyo finally fix his lighter. He sighed in relief. It seems to him Hakkai won't be coming back tonight and it seems to him Sanzo and Goku will skip dinner. Imagine Goku skipping dinner! He didn't feel like eating dinner either. He looked at the table and decided to clean it and wash the dishes they used during lunch. 

_The void you left among us… the things you do for all of us…_

It was already 1:11 in the morning yet Hakkai wasn't sleeping. He was staying in an inn together with Hakuryuu. He was just sitting on the windowsill, looking outside. "Kyuu" Hakuryuu squeaked when he woke up to find his master looking worried.   
Instead of looking at the small white dragon, Hakkai just asked worriedly "Are they all right? Will they be all right?" he then sighed "Have they eaten dinner? Are they asleep now? Are they fighting each other?".   
Once more the white animal squeaked this time to reprimand Hakkai. The green-eyed demon looked at his pet "I know I shouldn't be worried besides I was the one who left". His look then turned yearning "I'm happy to do all of the chores. What I'm mad about is they never appreciate my efforts. I'm not saying they should give me gifts to show appreciation. I just wanted to hear the simple yet meaningful 'thank you'" he said. "I would even plucked the moon if they want me to as long as I get to hear those words". 

_The things I do and will do for you all… The 2 words I yearned to hear._

"Kyuu" his pet said and Hakkai smiled happily as he caressed the dragonet back to sleep   
"It seems you're the only one who really appreciates me. I guess it was too much to hope they would but still…" he trailed off. 

The next morning, when the three went to the kitchen they were surprised to find Hakkai already tidying the kitchen. Their breakfast was already prepared. 

_The things you do for all of us no matter what happens…_

"You should eat now before it would turn cold" Hakkai said instead of his usual cheerful morning greeting. The three watched as Hakkai picked a basket full of used clothing.   
Gojyo noticed there were only 3 plates. "What about you?" he asked.   
"Gojyo-sama" Hakkai said indifferently which made the redhead flinched "Servants do not eat together with their masters" having said that he slammed the door close.   
  
Gojyo was about to go after Hakkai to apologize but he decided against it. He didn't want to apologize with the other two within earshot. 

Finally Gojyo found a perfect time when he found Hakkai sitting leisurely in the gambling house. 

_The kind of a person you are in my heart… the importance of you in my life._

Carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine, he sat beside Hakkai. "I guess we depended on you too much" he said apologetically "for that I am sorry". 

_The close friend you are to me…_

Hakkai looked at him a bit surprise before smiling apologetically "I'm sorry for lashing out too. It's not my nature".   
  
Gojyo shrugged it off and replied lazily "People can only take as much so don't apologize."   
Hakkai smiled brightly and cocked his head to one of the gambling tables "Shall we rob these guys?" he asked playfully and Gojyo winked positively. 

_The happiness and luck you brought to me…_   
  


_The things I do for all of you…_

Hakkai was washing their dishes after finally eating together with the rest of his friends and Goku was helping him, wiping the already washed dishes dry.   
  
"Hakkai" he started guiltily "I'm sorry if we made you feel like a servant" he said and his apology was accepted with a smile. 

_The friend and brother you are to me… special… irreplaceable…_   
  
"You were never a servant. You were always Sanzo's counselor, Gojyo's best friend and my big brother so please don't leave us" he finished with teary eyes. 

_The feelings I made you feel…_

Hakkai felt guilty for making the younger one this sad and guilty. "I guess I over-reacted. Gomenasai"   
Goku shook his head "It's okay as long as you'll stay with us" 

_The solace I will always find in you…_

A ghostly smile was still on Hakkai's lips as he washed clothes in the middle of the night. 

_The things I do for all of you…_

He had no time to wash clothes the next day since he still have to cook, to shop, then they'll finally leave for the next town which was really far and he didn't want dirty clothes to pile up. 

He looked surprise when a pair of hands dove into the basin full of bubbly water. "Sanzo" he muttered as he found out of the owner of those hands. 

_The things you made me do for you and only for you…_

Sanzo's head was bowed. He didn't know how to wash clothes because he had other monks to wash them considering he is the highest-titled monk. Sure he did wash clothes but that was 10 years ago when he was serving his master. He felt awkward. 

Hakkai watched Sanzo's feeble attempts and couldn't help but laugh. Sanzo's head jerked up. A scowl gracing his face. "Hakkai" he warned. 

Hakkai continued laughing. Quite pissed off but into the mood of playing, the monk threw some soapy water towards Hakkai wetting his shirt. There was a smug look in his face when a surprised Hakkai stopped laughing. Hakkai, in retaliation, poured a pail of clean water on Sanzo. Sanzo did the same. When their laundry was over, they were already more than dripping wet. 

The two stood together side by side after they hang the clothes, letting the night wind to dry them. 

_The feelings you make me feel…_

Hakkai smiled at him "Arigatou Sanzo for helping me". Sanzo just snorted in reply , his eyes staring at the sky avoiding the green-eyes. 

_The things I wanted to do to you…_

A cold evening wind passed by and Hakkai hugged himself "Nice wind" he commented and Sanzo stifled his urge to pull the demon and wrapped him in his arms.   
"Let's change our clothes" Sanzo suggested "Would you like to drink sake in the porch?".   
Hakkai smiled positively. 

_The words we yearned to hear from each other…_

Sanzo was sitting on the ledge while Hakkai perched his hip on it. He was just within Sanzo's reach.   
  
"Hakkai" Sanzo called out breaking the comfortable silence that hung "Why did you come back?" Somehow he wanted to know. 

_The things I do for all of you…_

"Remember when I said fatherhood isn't easy with Goku and Gojyo being kids?". Sanzo nodded. "That goes with motherhood too. When a mother is away from her family, she is always worried whether they are okay or whether they have eaten. She'll never stop worrying until she returned to her family" Hakkai explained smilingly and the monk just grunted. 

"Sanzo… why are you doing this? Y'know helping me" he queried hesitatingly. 

"Why are you doing these for us?" the monk countered monotonously. 

_The reasons why I do those things for all of you…_

Hakkai chuckled good-naturedly "Because Gojyo is my best friend and Goku is my little brother" he confessed musically "As for you" he trailed off "well because I love you" he squeaked. 

_The emotions you made me feel…_

"Well there goes my answer to your previous question" Sanzo said huskily and softly although his face was expressionless. 

_The things we do for each other…_

Hakkai stared at Sanzo. Sanzo love him. Is this a dream? Although he never said it directly, Sanzo love him. The demon hoped Sanzo would be able to tell him directly someday. His thoughts fled as Sanzo's lips found his. 

The next morning, Gojyo and Goku were surprised to find Hakkai cooking, with Sanzo sitting on one of the chairs, smoking and reading newspaper. The atmosphere was happy, homely and very comfortable.   
  
"Ohayou" Hakkai greeted them cheerful "You woke up earlier than usual" 

_The things I want to do for you…_

"I woke up early to cook breakfast" Gojyo confessed sleepily. 

_The things I want to do for you…_

"And I woke up to do the laundry but the clothes are gone" Goku explained while yawning. 

_The things I do for all of you…_   
  
"The tasks are already done" Hakkai told them smilingly. 

_The things you do for us…_   
  
"And here you are complaining that you are doing everything except fighting" Gojyo drawled. 

_The words I longed to hear from you…_

Hakkai turned off the faucet and regarded the sleepy males "I like doing everything. All I needed and wanted to hear from you was 'thank you'" then he looked at Sanzo "ne~ Sanzo?" he asked his voice melodious. 

Sanzo put down his newspaper and regarded the beautiful brunette "Aa". 

_The words you yearned to hear from us… the words we readily utter came from the deepest part of our hearts for you to hear…_   
  
"Sankyuu" Gojyo and Goku said in chorus and with a genuine grateful smile but their words didn't reach Hakkai's ears as he and Sanzo were still staring at each other with Sanzo's face expressionless and Hakkai still wearing his signature smile.   
  
The sleepy duo looked from Sanzo to Hakkai and back trying to understand the underlying meaning of their conversation.   
"The things I do for all of you… the things we do for each other" Hakkai whispered to Sanzo last night after their activity in bed. 

_The things I want to do with you…_

Sanzo nodded "We make a wonderful family" he whispered huskily "Goku, Gojyo, *YOU* and *ME* " he said as he covered Hakkai's naked body with his own. 

_The things I do for all of you, especially for you…_

_Yes the things you do for us, especially for me…_   


~O W A R I ~   
June 30, 2003. Gomenasai if the fic sucks. When it was still in my head it was nice but when I wrote it, well... ^_^ 


End file.
